High School for the Weird and Supernatural
by AkaiyukiDaten-shi
Summary: Characters from various anime are in the real world! Characters from One Piece, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, and Blue Exorcist have all gone to one high school, in Japan, and some of the adults are teachers! They will meet each other and have many adventures, traveling with made up characters Yuki and friends! What adventures will they have? Who else will they meet?
1. The First Day of School

**Chapter One**

**First Day**

Yuki woke up, curled into a ball under her covers. Stretching, she poked one arm out from the warmth of her blanket. As goosebumps ran up her arm, she pulled it back in, away from the chill of the morning.

A quiet knock on her bedroom door alerted her to her sister's presence. The door slowly opened, letting the bright light shine on Yuki's face. Pulling the covers back over her head, she attempted to fall asleep again. Her sister, Mai, was the only early riser in the entire house.

"C'mon, get up already. You won't want to be late for your first day, will you?" Mai commanded. Yuki pulled the covers back just enough to glare at the cheerful girl.

"No, I'm antisocial. I don't even see why I have to go to school, when I can learn so much more on the internet," Yuki replied. She had never been comfortable around other people, always the loner. She had two friends which she trusted more than anything, but that was it. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But Yuki!" she whined. "Mom will kill me if I don't get you to school on time." It was their first day in the new school, and they weren't allowed to skip it, under any circumstances.

"I don't care. I'm staying here," Yuki replied.

"Fine, then I'll get the cold water. I have to get you up one way or another!"

"Wait! I reconsidered!" Yuki called, but it was too late. She jumped out of bed and got her clothes on, so Mai wouldn't have an excuse to dump the water on her. Their new school required its students to wear uniforms, but they were allowed to make changes, as long as they wore the tops and bottoms.

Yuki pulled on her grey pleated skirt over a pair of baggy black jeans, tucking the bottoms into her favorite pair of leather boots. The shirt she was required to wear was a white blouse, so she put a neon green long sleeve shirt underneath, adding a scarlet scarf worn loose.

Finally, it came time to do her hair and makeup. She never did much, because she didn't feel a need to. Just brush the long turquoise hair and pull it back into a high ponytail, put in her special red contacts, and add a little silver eyeshadow.

Her contact lenses were enchanted, and gave her the ability to see spirits. Yuki had done some work exorcising spirits over her free time, slowly earning the money necessary to create a dorm for her friends to share with her.

The school she had gone to taught the students magic, and a bit of swordplay. She had enjoyed learning both things. The previous school had also tutored her, improving the ability she had to communicate with and shapeshift into animals. Her favorite form had been a fox.

Mai walked in, holding a big bucket of water. There was a disappointed look on her face when she noticed that her sister was dressed and packing up her school bag. The bucket of water vanished into thin air, and she walked over to her sister.

Mai had been born with the power of astral and mental projection, being able to make illusions seem real and leave her body behind. She had accidently done that once in a normal school, and freaked out all of her classmates.

"Aw, I wanted to scare you. At least you're ready now," she said.

"Well, illusion or not, I wasn't taking any chances. Not with you, anyways," Yuki replied, frowning. "Well, I'm up. Is there any breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, I warmed up some bagels and spread cream cheese on 'em. Want any?"

"Sure." Yuki ran downstairs, her sister following closely. After a quick breakfast, Yuki grabbed the black trench coat she had on the hook, and left the house, her sister still tying her shoes. When Mai caught up, she was pissed off.

"Hey! Don't just leave me behind," she said. "I don't care if you turn into some random animal or whatever, but if you leave me behind, I _will_ dump water on you!" Once she was done with her rant, Mai grabbed Yuki's hand, dragging her forward.

Once they arrived at the gates of school, they encountered a large, silver, shimmery bubble covering the school grounds. Yuki guessed that it was a barrier to keep the normal humans out, but she didn't know if it had any other functions.

Every person going to their school had a special or supernatural power, some unusual talent they either learned or were born with. Yuki had made a point of studying all the various powers she had seen over the course of her life so far. It interested her greatly.

Yuki, having been born with special abilities, was introduced to the supernatural community early on. When she was five, she made her first permanent friend. Ema, who was from the U.S, had the ability to control shadows, and used this for her amusement, mostly. She was, however, very kind-hearted, and would always help someone in need. Her favorite thing to do was to listen to her favorite band, Dark Masked Devils. She was a fun, energetic person with many crazy ideas, similar to Yuki.

Her other friend, who she met in Japan when she was eight, was a pyromaniac named Kimura Mizuki. Mizuki was the kind of quiet person most people wouldn't notice, until someone mentioned fire or anime. She would get into a big long rant about how a person should read this or that, or how wonderful fire was. Her pyromania came mostly from her talent to create silver flames. Mizuki had learned how to create other flames, too, but she had been able to create silver fire from as far back as she could remember. Not having any parents, she relied on the members of the magical community to provide her with food and board.

Yuki had spent most of her life with those two crazy and fun friends, enjoying her studies and travel, learning all sorts of things with them. It had made their bond stronger, and the three of them considered themselves sisters.

Yuki's actual sister, Mai, had spent a lot of her life with their parents, living in Japan, so it had become a home to her, but not Yuki, who didn't have a home. Yuki's home was with her friends, wherever they were, she was happy.

Yuki had convinced them to go with her to their new school. It was called Kiri High, and all the students were special in some way. She and her friends were no different, not including the types of powers they had.

Once they passed the gate, all traces of the silvery bubble vanished. It was the early morning, yet torches lit the foggy walkway, which was made of cobblestones. It gave the feel of an eerie estate in England, one whose history goes back generations. Classic idea of the normal people, which those of magical blood or teaching referred to as "norms".

Norms weren't allowed on the school grounds, be they parents, friends, or enemies. It was generally accepted that they shouldn't be introduced into the magical society. The higher-ups of the "special" world were afraid of them, because it was something the norms didn't understand, and it scared most of them.

As they approached the first school building, they were surprised to see an actual castle, similar to the one in the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling, though not nearly as large. It still loomed over them like a citadel, though.

Yuki, who had learned a bit of masonry, was captivated by the swirling, delicate designs carved into the stone blocks that formed the building. They all depicted scenes from history, magical and non-magical alike. They were so detailed, she swore they could move around if they had wanted to.

While he and her sister were taking in the gorgeous sight before them, a loud crash came from a path off to the left of the place where they were standing. Yuki, broken out of the captivating beauty, ran to see what had happened, and possibly caused damage to the beautiful, old building.

As she rounded the corner, a horrific sight came into view. One of the statues which was situated around the walkway had been toppled over and broken, a result of the scuffle two boys her age were in. She stormed up to them, angry as hell.

"What do you think you're doing?! How _dare_ you destroy such a beautiful piece of artwork! I shall make quite sure you two repair it! What're you names, anyways?" she yelled angrily, holding them an arm's length apart. They stared in amazement.

"How are you so strong...?" the bow with the straw hat asked, clearly in awe.

"Yeah," the blonde one said. He tossed a kunai at the other one, and Yuki dropped him, catching it in mid-flight. This seemed to impress the blonde one even more.

"I won't tolerate any fighting on the first day, got it? My sister came here to have fun, and if you guys ruin that for her, you'll have hell to pay," Yuki said, offering no explanation about her strength. She could call on the physical attributes of any animal at any time, changing her form only slightly.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop," Strawhat said. "By the way, I'm Luffy!"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't fight him today..." Blondie agreed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and don't forget it!"

The scuffle had brought a crowd of onlookers, some of which were probably her classmates. One with an orange hat and freckles pushed his way to the front, clearly worried about something.

"Damn you, did you hurt Luffy?" he asked. Yuki shook her head and crossed her arms, disappointed.

"No, but I won't let anyone fight any more. Those two already broke a statue in their little brawl. I won't stand for it. Your name is...?"

"Oh, I'm Ace. Glad to hear you stopped 'em. Luffy can get really worked up, you know? He doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, either," Ace said, apologizing. "I'm Luffy's older brother, and sometimes he worries me, being as scatterbrained as he is..."

"Okay, try to keep him out of trouble, will you?" Yuki said, thankful that someone was on her side. Her sister Mai had just arrived, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, you kids, get to the entrance- whoa, what happened here? You _do _ know duels are allowed, as long as they're set up with a teacher?" a tall, silver-haired adult said, walking up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei?! I didn't know you taught here!" Naruto exclaimed, speaking up.

"Naruto, I came here just to keep an eye on you. Now stop getting into trouble, it tires me out..." Kakashi said, letting out a big sigh. "Guess I'll have to babysit you this year, huh?"

"Kakashi-sensei, c'mon! I don't need any babysitting!" Naruto protested.

"Then why're you making so much trouble for the other students? The rest of you, get going. Oh, and good job stopping them, girl. What's your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, it's Ichinose Yuki," she responded. Mai dragged her to the auditorium, keeping her from pausing to inspect the other masonry. It was one thing she loved. Art.


	2. Class Assignments

**Chapter Two**

**Class Assignments**

Yuki left the auditorium, propelled by her sister. Mai was elated. She had had the best test scores, so she had gotten to give the speech for the first years. It had made her whole day, and now she was just plain annoying to her sister.

They pause at the bulletin board, and a line opened up before them. Yuki was a little surprised until she remembered that morning's little fight. Sure enough, the two boys, Luffy and Naruto, were standing near the large board, checking classes.

Mai was extremely surprised, having not witnessed the event, and stayed behind while Yuki strolled up to look at the class assignments. After she reached the board, she was enveloped by the crowd, all except for a small semi-circle about twenty centimeters from where she stood.

Scanning the lists, she made the discovery that she and Mai were in two different classes. Yuki, who had nearly failed the entrance test on purpose, had been placed in class 1-A, while her sister was in class 1-B. In reality, Yuki would have scored higher than her sister, but didn't want to give some crappy speech at a pointless ceremony.

Looking closer, she noted that her teacher was Kakashi Hatake, whom she had met earlier, again at the fight. It seemed to her that a lot of things would bring that up from now on. The names of the other classmates that stood out to her were Okumura Rin, Edward Elric, her friend Ema, Luffy, Gajeel, and someone without a last name. The only name given for the girl was Azu. The others in her class seemed ordinary enough, for belonging to the magic community.

A short, blonde-haired guy pushed his way to the front. "Whatcha' doing, shorty? Gonna get stepped on, you know," Yuki asked. It looked like he should've been in middle school.

"HEY! Don'tcallmesomepipsqueakwho'ssoshorthecan'tevenreachdoorhandles!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. It was amazing to watch, even to be on the receiving end of that short rant.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. That's not what I meant. What's your name? My name's Ichinose Yuki," she offered, trying to make peace.

He drew in a few more breaths and answered her. "I'm Edward Elric," he said, very irritatedly. "So you're Yuki, huh? Bet I could take you..."

"Oh, not this again! Why did I have to intervene with that stupid fight!" Yuki really was tired of the way the others had judged her because of the fight. "Okay, you want to fight me? Challenge me to a duel, and set it up with one of the teachers. You're in my class, so why not."

That startled him. "I'm... in your class?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. At least, that's what it says right on the paper." Yuki calmed down, too.

"Oh, cool. Well, let's duel later today, okay?" he asked, clearly eager to test her strength, or his, whichever it was.

"Sure. Why don't you go and set it up with Kakashi-sensei? He's in the courtyard." After the suggestion Yuki made, Ed took off, leaving here in the middle of the crowd. It was really boring after that. She told Mai what class she was in, and then they left, the warning bell ringing loud and clear, cutting through the crowd's chatter.

As they rushed to class, Ed caught up with her. He had a mildly surprised look on his face, as if to say "How?" or "Why?"

"What is it?" Yuki asked him.

"How did you know he would be there? I arrived, didn't see anything, called out for him, and then he was there..." Ed replied, answering her question and asking his own.

"A little birdie told me," Yuki replied.

"C'mon, tell me how!" Ed pressed. It was clear that he hadn't noticed her ability to converse with animals, and she laughed.

"That _is_ the truth!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "I can talk to animals, and shapeshift into their forms. It's not that hard either, but I don't think it's something you can learn. I was born with this ability." Yuki explained herself, and Ed blushed, feeling very, incredibly stupid.

"Sorry," he started to apologize. It was kind of cute when he got all embarrassed.

"Nah, it's not your fault. I suppose that's what people say when they're lying. Just, for me, it was true enough. A bird _did_ tell me, and so that's what I responded with." Yuki said, preventing him from apologizing further. It _was_ cute, but it made her feel bad.

They reached the classroom at that moment. It was complete and utter chaos. Half the students were screwing around, and breaking things in the process, while the other half just didn't have the courage to try and make them stop. That pissed off Yuki.

She stormed into the classroom, and Ed could tell she was angry. He tried to hold her back, but she was too strong. He wondered what their fight would be like.

Yuki was in the middle of the class, giving orders to the kids who were damaging things. Her fierce nature made most of them listen, but about three didn't. They, too, were caught up in a fight. This made Yuki sigh.

She noticed Luffy. "Great, another fight to stop with _him_ in it," she thought. walking towards them, she glared, inspiring fear throughout the rest of the class. It calmed her down, oddly enough, until she realized that it was her evil side showing. She stopped glaring at her classmates.

"Luffy! STOP FIGHTING!" Yuki shouted. Luffy looked up, like a deer caught in headlights. She had known that feeling, and barely managed not to get hit by a car that time. Luffy was not so lucky, as a heavy blow caught him in the stomach.

"Ed, I could really use your help! Cage 'em up, please," Yuki asked. Ed hurried to comply with her request. He clapped his hands together, touched the ground, and cages shot up around the three fighters. Yuki knew it was alchemy instantly, but it was still cool.

"Congrats, Ed. You might be able to beat me, if you can pull a trick like that in our duel. Be ready, I won't go easy," she said, grinning. That was when she caught sight of Ema, or rather, a dark corner of the classroom.

As the shadows surrounding her unfolded, a cute, short girl appeared. She was only as tall as Ed, which was saying a lot. Her hair was short and spikey, black with neon green streaking it. Her uniform was pretty ordinary, except for her sweatshirt, which was black with the initials for Dark Masked Devils on it in bright red. She waved Yuki over to her corner.

Ema nodded curtly at Ed as he followed, leaving the caged boys to be dealt with by the teacher. Ed was a little surprised at that, but continued anyways. Ema stood up and hugged Yuki. It had been over two weeks since they had seen each other, and they weren't used to being separated for that length of time.

"What's up? You look tired," Ema asked. She could always tell when something was wrong with her friend.

"Oh, did you hear about the fight that happened this morning? Yeah, well, I'm being treated like a goddess or something, and it's really bugging me," Yuki replied, annoyed.

"You know, normally, people would love the attention..." Ema had a point, but Yuki wasn't normal. Neither of them were, and Mizuki was just a little pyrophile.

"Yeah, well, you know," Yuki said, rubbing her head.

"Yep. Hope they ignore you soon!" Ema said cheerfully. Ed looked confuzzled.

The conversation ended, Ema pulled the shadows back around her, and Yuki went back to her desk, Ed heading to his. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei, entered the room.

As soon as he had reached the front of the class, he noticed the three boys who Ed had captured, sighing. Apparently, fights weren't that much fun for him, either, so he walked up to Ed and asked him to release them. Ed agreed and went to do the task.

"Yuki, can I see you for a moment?" Kakashi-sensei asked her.

"Sure," Yuki replied, and followed him to the hall. When they got out there and shut the door, he started to laugh. Yuki was dumbfounded, she hadn't expected that.

"Okay, so my guess is you snapped again. Right?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Well, sort of. I guess the constant fighting irritates me..." she trailed off, still startled.

"Okay, I told the principal and the student counselor about the earlier fight, and they suggested I make you the leader of the disciplinary squad they were looking to form this year. I've reviewed your file, so I know you, Mizuki, and Ema lived together, and what your powers are. I know you haven't met any of the third years, but I'm pretty sure you could take any of 'em in a one on fight. How about it, kid?" Kakashi explained the plans the adults had, and Yuki was even more surprised.

"I got the feeling this was the problem class."

"Well, yeah. You were put in it because you had low test scores. That exam we had everyone fill out after the entrance ceremony? It was almost the same as the entrance exam was. You got one hundred percent... why did you nearly fail on purpose?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, well... I didn't want to say the speech at the entrance ceremony..." Yuki mumbled to him. It sort of embarrassed her now, thinking back on it. Why would she do a stupid thing like that?

"Wow, that's the only reason? You really aren't a people person." Kakashi checked his watch. "Oops, time to start class. Go back to your seat, I'll give you 'til lunch to make your decision about the disciplinary squad."

With that, their conversation had ended, and they both went back to the classroom. Ema gave her "the look", knowing what it was about. Shadows were surprisingly useful for gathering information.

Ed looked worried, so Yuki smiled, trying to convince him it was okay. Nothing bad had come of it, or so she thought. Kakashi-sensei had made his position quite clear. He wanted her to join the squad, and take her friends with.

Standing at the front of the class again, Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat, tossing a few shuriken at the students' desks who continued to chat with friends sitting close to them. This startled them into silence.

"Now, as you all know, it's the first day of school. I'm gonna be a bit lax with you today, because I don't know you." Lies, Yuki thought. She knew he had probably checked each and every person's file. "Behave, and we'll get along fine. Don't behave, and Yuki might snap again."

Yuki groaned, being thoroughly embarrassed. This was his way of trying to convince her, that he wouldn't let her off easy. "This is going to be hell," she thought.

"Just kidding, just kidding. Seriously, though. You guys need to behave, or you're gonna get something a lot worse than a trip to the principal's , this isn't your average school. Everyone here is dangerous."

Yuki glanced around. There was a guy with a tail and long ears. He was probably a half demon. There was Luffy, looking as cheerful as always, and then there was someone in the back, who had been in the fight. He had waist-length spikey black hair, and was eating a pile of screws. He was probably a dragon-slayer. She had heard of them before. What their element was, they could eat. Fire, Iron, Sky, etc.

Then there was a girl with horns. They were really just small stubs, like you'd find on a young deer, but something about them made her curious. Was this Azu? Her clothes were normal, what she'd expect from a teenage girl, and she had on a little makeup, like Yuki. Her hair was curly in front, framing her face in small waves, but in back it was fairly straight. Her hair was also pale pink with pale blue streaks.

Yuki started to tune into what Kakashi-sensei was saying. He had been introducing students, having them announce their powers if it didn't make them uncomfortable. The student went to sit down, and Yuki's name was called.

"Okay, Ichinose Yuki! Very pretty name. Tell us a little about yourself," Kakashi asked her. She stood up and shapeshifted, turning into a hawk. When she did, a shimmer filled the air around her, until you couldn't see through it. When the glittering barrier dissipated, there was a hawk with red eyes sitting on the desk. It promptly flew up to the center of the classroom, and there was a flash of blue light when Yuki returned to her original form.

"I don't like people much." Yuki decided to be straight out honest. "You may think I'm crazy, mean, scary, or all of the above, but I am who I am, and I don't care what you all think. Avoid me if you like, start rumors if you like. I only want to talk to my close friends, and if I don't start the conversation, you might find me ignoring you. Now that I've made that clear..."

Yuki paused, letting her words sink in before talking again. "I am a shapeshifter, for those of you who couldn't make the connection of the hawk appearing and myself suddenly disappearing. I was born with that power, and I've mostly used it to help the communities I've been in. Any questions?"

Ed raised his hand. "If you don't like people, why were you acting friendly towards me? I'm not very special..."

"It's the first day. I could stand to at least be nice... and you have a very interesting power. I make it my business to study others' powers. Oh, and I thought your short rant was funny," Yuki answered.

"Who'reyoucallingsoshortthathecan 'tevenreachthetable?!" Ed yelled, launching into another short rant. Yuki and Ema laughed, and Kakashi-sensei tried not to break down in a fit of laughter. He was enjoying this class.

"See? You're funny when you do that." Ed was still steaming. His little hair, which Yuki thought of as the idiot hair, was sticking straight up, pointing at the ceiling. Ema broke into a fit of giggles, obviously loving the cute little idiot hair. It was too cute. "Any other questions? Any comments?"

"I have one," said the dragon-slayer. Yuki remembered his name was Gajeel. "How strong do you think you are? You had your alchemist friend put us in cages to separate us. Are you actually as strong as they say you are?"

"I don't really know what you mean," Yuki replied, smiling. "I'm strong, sure. Everyone here is strong. I don't pay attention to rumors. Details, please?" Yuki was sickeningly sweet, trying her best to not explode into an angry yelling fit.

"Sure, but you're creepin' me out here," Gajeel agreed. "Is it true you pulled Naruto and Luffy apart? I heard that they're insanely strong. Everyone is in awe of you..."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I did, and I don't think they were fighting seriously. Right, Luffy?"

"Yosh! We were just playing around!" Luffy agreed. He was really funny, sometimes. Yuki nodded a silent thanks to the rubber man and continued the conversation with Gajeel. The other classmates were listening in eagerly, even Ema, who, as far as Yuki knew, hadn't been present for that morning's fight.

It seemed like ages since she had pulled the two fighting guys apart. She had talked about it so much, it just bored her now. Like a show someone would watch over and over until they got sick of it.

"So, they weren't using full strength... huh." Gajeel looked almost disappointed, but his disappointment turned to excitement. It was clear he had a fight in mind. Kakashi just smiled. He probably knew Yuki's true potential, and wasn't impressed by Gajeel.

"Still, she surprised me! I thought only Ace was that strong!" Luffy exclaimed. Even playful fighting had been fierce, and they both came out of it with a few cuts and bruises.

"Really? I thought you weren't fighting at full strength," Gajeel said.

Kakashi-sensei decided to add more trouble to the mix. "What Luffy said was true. He wasn't fighting at full power. But neither was Yuki. She had a lot more power hidden under the image of a fragile girl. Remember, she's a shapeshifter."

It was like pouring oil on a fire. The reaction in the class was amazing to watch, but Yuki wished she could've been somewhere else. A bombardment of question came out all at once, from every direction. Gajeel looked so excited that he might jump in the air, and Luffy looked shocked to know that wasn't her full power.

Again, Kakashi decided to do more damage. "In fact, that wasn't even half her power. She's probably stronger than any student at the school currently." That practically destroyed her control. Yuki snapped.

"**QUIET!"** Yuki yelled. She had accidentally summoned the power of a tiger's roar, so it was twice as loud as it should've been. The entire class, even Kakashi-sensei, fell silent at that. Ema, completely cloaked in shadows, stood up and walked over to her friend.

Just as she reached Yuki, Mizuki burst into the classroom and ran up to her friend. Together, they talked her into going outside. It always calmed Yuki to look at art, and the school building was _made_ of artwork.

After the three of them left, the class was still silent. Kakashi stood up to go and retrieve the three stray students, but thought better of it and sat back down. He was thinking about whether or not it was a good idea to have Ed bring her back, but again he decided not to. He knew how close she was to her two friends.


	3. Yuki's New Friends

**Chapter Three**

**Yuki's New Friends**

Yuki, Mizuki, and Ema walked down a path on the school grounds. It lead to a pretty garden full of roses. They were all different colors, black, blue, white, red, and pink. They had different scents, some spicy and some fruity, wafting up to their noses. Being there calmed Yuki down enough for her to think through her situation clearly.

"Hey, don't freak. It'll be fine," Ema said. She had put a wall of shadows around the garden, preventing anyone from interfering. She and Mizuki persuaded Yuki to sit down on a stone bench. Yuki traced the carvings with her finger.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine..." Mizuki trailed off. Even she was a little startled. The other students must've really been bothering her, for her to unconsciously use _that_ power. Yuki had only used it in front of Mizuki once before, and this time the whole school had felt it. She was amazed.

"Sure, I'll go back to class around lunch and everybody will be like 'Oh, sit by me' or 'I thought you were really cool'. Yeah, right. Like that'll happen. They're bleepin' afraid of me now! They won't want anything to do with me," Yuki said loudly. She still had the tiger's power ready to use, and she sounded miserable.

"We know you're... different than others," Mizuki said, haltingly. She wasn't sure whether or not this was the right thing to say at that time. "But you can't be _that_ powerful! I mean, you haven't even trained your birth powers that much. It's just a subconscious reaction on your part. You don't really like people."

"Yeah, yeah. Try your best, I know I'm special. I just don't want to _be_ special. It'd be better for me if I was weaker, because of my personality," Yuki argued.

"Well, either way, you are," Ema said, " and I love you just the way you are, even if you do snap from time to time."

The three spent the rest of the day there, Mizuki entertaining Yuki with her fire, and Ema went to get food for them around lunchtime. Yuki needed to adjust to school life, not being used to large groups of people.

Kakashi felt bad. It was his fault, when you thought about it. He had tried to make it worse, and succeeded, but not the way he had wanted to. All he did was probably destroy Yuki's school life.

He had never seen a girl with that much potential, though. She had so much, and yet she avoided being trained in its use. It was because she was scared. Scared that she would hurt her friends, her family, and innocent people. He knew that, and yet... it seemed like a waste.

Kakashi decided not to bring the three of them back to class, and just let them be. It was kinder than forcing them to return, and having every kid in class petrified for the rest of the day.

Riza Hawkeye, class 1-B's teacher, had been startled by the sudden shout. It had surprised her even more when she noticed it hadn't been a staff member. That only left one choice, and that was a student.

When Mizuki got up and ran out of the classroom, Riza had decided to let her go. She knew Mizuki's friends had been placed in another class, and thought one of them might've been the one who shouted. She would have to talk to Kakashi later.

Once Riza calmed down the class, she began to talk, but she knew a few of the students weren't really listening. One of them, Natsu Dragneel, was looking around like he wanted to find out who it was. She decided to send him to 1-A, to find out what was going on there.

"Natsu Dragneel, would you please go to class 1-A and inquire as to _why_ there was that shout? I'm sure Kakashi has a very interesting answer," Riza asked, pulling out her hand gun. She began to polish it, and the students started to get nervous.

Natsu slid open the classroom door, not even pausing to knock. Stepping into the room, he glanced around. The sight he saw almost scared him.

Kakashi-sensei sat ridged at his desk, looking lost in thought, and had a little frown. The students, who sat at their desks, looked afraid for their lives, like they had seen some terrible fate that awaited them. Even Gajeel, whom Natsu knew, sat in perfect silence, not moving a muscle.

In the corner, there were unusual shadows, twisting and curling around an empty desk. Another desk was also empty. Two people were gone, and Mizuki wasn't there. He decided to ask Gajeel what had happened.

When he pulled Gajeel from the room, a short, blonde boy followed them. It looked as if he wanted to explain, so Natsu didn't stop the kid.

"What happened?" he asked.

"First, I'm Edward Elric. Nice to meet you. Second, give me a moment to explain. I doubt Gajeel will be able to, in that condition," Ed told him. Natsu had to agree, Gajeel looked pathetic. His eyes were unfocused, and he was slumped against the wall.

"Okay, go." Natsu ordered.

"A girl in our class, named Yuki, went up to introduce herself to the class. You heard of the fight earlier, right? Well, she was the one who stopped it," Ed explained, starting at the very beginning. "Gajeel, here, thought she might not be as strong as rumors made it sound like, and so he interrogated her. She tried to answer his question, and pretty much succeeded in making it sound like she was weak."

"Go on," Natsu prodded, after Ed had slowed down. He looked reluctant to offer any more information, like he was defending Yuki.

"Okay. Kakashi-sensei apparently wasn't pleased about that, so he tried to force her to admit she was very powerful. When she didn't, he poured oil on the flames, so to speak. He told the students that she was using less than half of her power, and they asked so many questions, she snapped. Yuki is not a people person, not at all, so she was so freaked out and angry that she accidentally used one of her powers, amplifying her voice. There was also a feel of another, stronger power. I don't know what it was, but everyone, including the teacher, was intimidated. The only person who wasn't was her friend, Ema. Another girl came into the room, and together they brought her out of the school building."

Ed was gasping for breath. Explaining everything took a little while, and now he was tired. Glaring at Natsu, he began to speak again.

"I'm going to find them, want to come? You might just make it worse, though," Ed asked him. Natsu nodded.

"I'll... come, too." Gajeel had come out of his daze and was coughing, gasping for breath like Ed had done a moment ago.

"Fine, follow me. I have an idea of where they are..." Ed said, walking off. Natsu and Gajeel ran after him, attempting to catch up. They walked along some paths, heading towards a large, black bubble that enveloped the rose garden.

When they arrived at the edge of the barrier, they found they couldn't pass. Ed sighed, preparing himself to call out to them. He thought Yuki wouldn't mind seeing him, if not the other two.

"YUKI! It's me, Ed! Can I come in?" Ed yelled. Briefly, a hole appeared in the barrier, large enough for Ed to walk through. Apparently, Yuki and her friends didn't mind him.

Natsu and Gajeel managed to get in before the hole closed, but just barely. They had a feeling that Ema didn't like them as much, but that Yuki could put up with two more. They followed a path of silver fire, Natsu only pausing to taste it.

He was instantly happy. He felt like the fire made him content, like he was floating on clouds. Natsu also marveled at the beauty of it. "Must be Mizuki's doing," he thought.

As they traveled on, following the winding path of shadows, they noticed damage to the garden. In some spots, it was only a bush or two crushed, but in other places, it looked like a beast went on a rampage. The three guys grew more cautious.

Rounding the last corner, they were greeted with an unexpected sight. Yuki was on a stone bench, surrounded by white and black roses. It looked like she was resting peacefully and comfortably, a small smile on her face. It was cute, and Gajeel blushed. He wasn't used to cute people around him.

Leaning against the wall, on both sides of the bench, were Ema and Mizuki. They were using their powers to keep her asleep, and they looked happy to see their friend doing so well. Mizuki's silver fire danced cheerfully, and Ema manipulated its shadows into animal shadows.

When the friends noticed Ed, Natsu, and Gajeel, they glared at them. It was clear they didn't want Yuki to wake up. Mizuki led them a bit farther away, so they could talk without disturbing the slumbering shapeshifter.

"So, what do you want?" Mizuki asked. She seemed incredibly suspicious, like she thought they would ask her to give Yuki to them. Ed held up his hands in surrender.

"We only came for information. Can you tell us what happened, exactly?" Ed asked. He didn't look it, but he was a skilled diplomat, unlike the other two.

"What do you want to know? There's a limit to what I'm allowed to tell you, so don't get mad if I can't answer," she said. That confused the boys.

"What do you mean, not allowed?" Gajeel asked.

"That's something Yuki will tell you herself. I suppose you're wondering how a simple roar can scare those student into a daze?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, yeah. It felt like there was something _after_ the roar," Ed replied. "So it was a separate power?"

"Yeah. She was born with three main powers, and others hidden beneath them. I can tell you two of them. The third _must_ remain hidden," Mizuki stressed. "First, we have the most basic of them all, the shapeshifting. She can change her form at will, and can change into more than just animals. Two of the underlying powers for that is communication with animals and being able to summon a physical attribute of any animal. She can do those at any given time. With me so far?" Mizuki explained the first power, pausing to let it sink in.

"Yeah, I'm with you," Ed replied. It was complicated, being born with powers. Natsu and Gajeel nodded. Apparently, they weren't lost yet.

"Okay, the second one is a form of magic that one is born with, plenty more powerful than the ones you can learn if you don't have any magical ability. She hasn't trained in it, much, so she can only use it subconsciously. With that comes a bit of telepathy and the creation of illusions. The third and final power I can't tell you, and it's probably the one she accidentally used. Sorry 'bout that." Mizuki finished explaining, and the boys were awestruck.

"Whoa..." Natsu said, mouth hanging open. He was freaked out. Why did this girl have all this power? And why did the others want her to rest? "Why are you keeping her asleep? Will something bad happen if she wakes up?"

"Um... I dunno if I should tell you or not... but did you see the damage on your way in? She was relatively calm then." Mizuki sighed, unhappy.

"Did Yuki do that?" Gajeel asked. It seemed he and Ed were more curious than Natsu was. They wandered back to where Ema and Yuki were, Mizuki offering no more information for them. They were a bit disappointed at that.

It their walk took about ten minutes, so Ed and the others decided to sit and wait, curious to what would happen when Yuki woke up. Ema warned them to run if her eyes glowed, or if they could detect any magic being used.

Finally, it came time for Yuki to wake up. Mizuki surrounded the others with a wall of flame, hoping that would protect them. Ema slowly withdrew her charms, trying to wake the sleeping monster slowly.

One eye opened. Then the other. A long stretch, and she sat up, roses falling to the ground. She didn't look dangerous. She looked absolutely helpless, shaking all over. Tears appeared in her eyes.

Turning, Yuki tried to stand up, but found her legs too weak and collapsed again. Ema rushed to help, while Mizuki kept the barrier up. The boys thought the small, shaking lump on the ground couldn't harm them. They were wrong.

Suddenly, Yuki's tears turned to blood, and they all knew something was wrong. Mizuki knew she had seen the boys, and did her best to continue protecting them, but it was useless. A long strand of shadow plucked her out of the way, not even harming the girl.

Mizuki shouted to the boys. "Yuki's last power if the manipulation of others' powers! If she can touch you, she can use them! RUN!"

As fast as they could, they ran to the edge of the garden, but it was in vain. Yuki, who had control of Ema's power, had kept the barrier up. Ed hadn't given up, though.

He clapped his hands together and formed a thick, stone wall around them, in a desperate attempt to save their lives. The monster pounded away against it, for about three minutes, but then it fell silent. They knew something was wrong.

"Open the wall! Let me out," Gajeel ordered. Ed was wary, but he did it, and Gajeel climbed out. There were no yells, no sounds of fighting. It was over.

Ed and Natsu left the protective shell and walked over to where Gajeel was kneeling down. He had a panicked look on his face, so they hurried to help with whatever the problem was.

Ema walked into view. "Leave her. She'll be fine," she said.

"No! Yuki needs medical attention! She's lost so much blood..." Gajeel said. It was beginning to be clear that he had a soft spot for the powerful girl.

Ema let out an angry growl, using her shadows to pin them against the brick walls. She was so angry with them, only Mizuki yelling to her to stop kept her from crushing their throats.

"C'mon, Ema! We won't solve anything this way," Mizuki told her. They both just left the bleeding Yuki alone. That made the boys angry.

"HEY! Aren't you supposed to be friends?!" Ed yelled at the girls.

"Yeah! Don't just leave her bleeding on the ground!" Gajeel yelled.

"Did Yuki damage your eyes? Look again, she's already healing," Ema said. They stared at her until she pointed to the bloody girl. Her wounds had closed completely, only leaving faint scars. The bleeding had stopped, and the shaking had returned.

"Waitaminute, Ema," Mizuki said. "Last time she didn't shake... this is bad."

Ema gasped, realizing that, and let the boys down. "Help us carry her to the nurse's office! Her sanity may depend on it."

Gajeel took the task of carrying her, and they ran to the infirmary inside the main building. The second years had classes there, and were shocked to see a bloody girl being carried in, followed closely by four other messy but uninjured people.

One of the students who noticed was Ace, and he ran out of class, catching up with the others. "I can take her from here," he offered to Gajeel. He was reluctant, but he finally handed Yuki over to Ace.

Between the seven of them, they made it to the infirmary in plenty of time, and an hour later, the poor girl was resting peacefully. Her friends, Mizuki and Ema, had explained things to the boys, waiting together for Yuki to wake up. The bonds of friendship had been formed.


	4. An Explanation

**Chapter Four**

**Finally, an Explination**

About half an hour later, the school nurse came out of the infirmary. She was looking both surprised and displeased. She was displeased because inside was an unconscious Yuki, and outside a large crowd of people, and the crowd was still growing. She did her best to shoo them, but it didn't work. Finally, she decided to announce it to the entire group.

"Okay, since it seems impossible to get rid of you, I'll tell you all. The girl, Ichinose D. Yuki, will probably not wake up any time soon. Yes, she _is_ okay, but her body is exhausted, so I don't think we'll get to see her soon. Now, please leave her to her sleep, she really does need it," the nurse, a young girl, named Wendy, told them all. Natsu and Gajeel saw her and looked startled.

"Wendy! What are you doing in the infirmary? You're supposed to be in the local 'special' middle school!" Natsu asked her. She smiled at him, apparently happy to see him.

"Well, they asked me to heal the people here, because they were getting a lot of troublesome first years. When they told me that, I didn't expect _you_ to be here," Wendy answered. "I guess they will be having a lot of trouble. Besides, I'm not the _only_ nurse here."

"Really? Who else is there?" a familiar voice said. Luffy walked up, scratching his head and eating a piece of meat. He noticed Ace and Ed at the last minute, and ran up to them quickly. "What happened?! Why're people saying there's an injured girl here?"

"Um... Luffy, Yuki was extremely hurt when we carried her in. By the way, nurse-chan, could we please go inside to see her? We're close friends, or at least, Ema and Mizuki are her friends," Ace explained, very quickly and all at once. It was like it hurt him to talk about the currently injured Yuki. Ema noticed, and was immediately suspicious.

"Sure, I know Natsu and Gajeel, so I trust you guys. Besides, most of you are in the same class as her, right? I got a call from Kakashi-sensei. Go right in," Wendy told them all, happily stepping out of the way. They walked in, glancing around for their slumbering friend. Ed shot a look at Ema, but she shook her head. They didn't need to worry about any rude awakenings.

"So, explain to me what happened, and why," Ace commanded. They didn't really have much of a choice to decline, because Luffy was also there, so they began telling the story again.

One they reached the end, Ace looked like he had a million questions. The rest of the group could almost see him mentally organizing those same questions, from most important to least. Once he was ready, he began asking.

"So, first, what exactly _are_ her powers?"

"Well, give me a minute to explain, Ace-san. I have to prepare myself," Mizuki said, gaining formality and manners now that her friend wasn't in much danger. Yet.

"You can drop the 'san'. I don't need my friends to be formal," Ace told her, also at the same time directing it to everyone. "I had to learn manners a long time ago, and I know how tedious it can be. Tell your story, 'kay?" Ace was very kind to them all, totally unlike his little brother.

"Okay. Yuki's powers are three main powers, and have different minor powers because of those, like communication with animals and such. Her main powers are the ability to shapeshift, a natural-born magic, and the ability to control others' powers. The last she has only done twice, and both after accidentally using her 'magic'. The power control drains her, leaving her absolutely helpless for about three days, all of it spent asleep. Even though she used it this time, I can't tell how long she'll sleep for. Something bad happened, something didn't go the way it should," Mizuki explained.

"Something bad? Was that when she attacked the boys?" Ace asked, curious.

"No, I don't know what. If you look at her now, can't you still see cuts and scrapes? Those should completely heal up, with no marks. She even shaking still, which did _not_ happen last time. I fear that someone was tapping into her power, some greedy leech that we don't know about. We'll have to call Mai and take turns watching over her," Ema replied, worried about her friend.

"Wait, watch over her?" Luffy asked.

"Like Ema said, we'll have to watch over her. Didn't I say she was completely and absolutely helpless?" Mizuki told them. "Even if she woke up, the most she would be able to do is move her eyes and smile or frown. She won't even be able to speak, so it really is pointless to leave her alone. She'll just suffer more."

"Whoa, for a seriously overpowered girl, she sure is weak. Is there some sort of reason she's like this?" Natsu asked. He, Gajeel and Ed had remained quiet for most of the conversation.

"We _really _aren't allowed to tell you that, but if you come to her house with us today, we could probably explain in more detail. Seriously, we need to get permission to tell you." Both Mizuki and Ema looked almost afraid of telling them. Natsu decided to leave it at that.

"Okay, we will. Look forward to it!" Ace said. After that comment, Gajeel glared at him, and emotions rose. It was clear the two of them found Yuki fascinating, and possibly even loved her, but that meant that they were now rivals. The war between them had begun.

An hour later, school ended for the day. Mai, with help from Ace and Gajeel, carried her sister home, followed by the rest of the group. They had managed to acquire three extra people in the last hour of class.

The group was now made up of many, including four mages from the guild Fairy Tail, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Wendy. Happy also followed Natsu around, and was included in lots of activities after the school day. They all liked to hang out with the twin sisters at their house.

Second, there were the people from the Alchemy Organization, the two alchemists and their mechanic, Ed, Alphonse, and Winry. Together, they tried to find new ways to fix Ed's arm and leg, which he had lost trying to transmute his mother. Winry had fixed him up with automail, but Ed still wanted to get his real limbs back. He hadn't let Alphonse take part in the transmutation, so he had been safe during the time of the "accident".

Third, there were the pirates, who were going to search for the legendary One Piece once they had trained enough. Luffy and Ace were the ones who had been with the sisters at first, but then all of Luffy's crew joined up. They called themselves the Strawhat Pirates, and were eager to help with all they could. That added another nine to the already high count of people in the large house.

Fourth, but not last, there were the shinobi, ninja from an organization called the "Hidden Leaf Village". Naruto had been eager to find out what happened to Yuki, when she didn't show up for the second day in a row. He and his friends, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, and others, even Kakashi-sensei, added to the group.

Finally, they had the misfits. Rin and Yukio Okumura from an exorcists' order, the Blue Exorcist, and a mysterious group of girls led by the even more mysterious Azu, and she prefered to be called "Azu-chan". Those were the last of them, and they had gathered over the first few days Yuki slept.

It was turning into more of an organization, led by the feared leader who was never there, always giving orders through her two most trusted subordinates. People saw her, but she was asleep, people talked to her, but she didn't hear them.

After a week, Yuki finally woke up. At that time, Luffy was on guard, and he got all excited, so some of the others went to see what had happened. They were all joyful to see that their beloved friend had finally woken up.

"Yuki! Try to say something," Ema prodded, trying to see if she could speak, or was still too tired to do so. She tried, and failed to open her mouth, only able to make the tiniest frown after.

"Nope, still too early, Ema. Keep her on the I.V.s we set up, she'll be able to talk to us later," she told Ema. "The rest of you, can you come up with ways to entertain her until she can move her arms and mouth? Book would be great, if you're good at reading aloud. If you want to put up posters or drawings, talk to me first."

"Yeah, Mizuki is right. Go away, figure something out. We'll stay with her for the first hour, and then we can talk shifts," Ema added. With that, they all went away, staying only long enough to catch a glimpse of her frown.

Mai, who could use telepathy, and was particularly good at interpreting her sister's thoughts, was called into the room. She, seeing her sister was awake, began lecturing her furiously about the overuse of her power. Yuki merely rolled her eyes, wishing for it to be over.

Yuki then communicated with Mai telepathically, and said her desires. She had not wished to be the center of such a large group of people, and feared the promise was going to come true soon.

"Yuki says that she doesn't want to be surrounded by people. She doesn't want it because _that_ might happen. She has told you, right? What _that_ is?" Mai said, becoming Yuki's speech. The friends nodded, they knew what it was the sisters were talking about.

"Yeah, something about an old prophecy. So, what's the deal with it coming true? I thought prophecies were good things," Mizuki asked. She and Ema were both curious for details about the various things.

"Okay, we sisters have no real parents. Unlike others, who were born of the relatively mortal races on this planet, we were born of things, not living beings. I was born of thoughts, giving me access to all psychic powers, and the like. The only powers I've used up to this point are the ones listed in the school files, but I can use much, much more," Mai replied.

To give them an example of her power, she made the room's gravity dissipate, the people and things floating around. They were sailing through the air with the slightest touch. This almost scared the two friends.

"Second, we have Yuki. She was born of Mother Nature, a non-existent parent who loved all living and dead things. She can control all living things, but this power brings her closer to death than should even be possible. That's why she doesn't use it on purpose. All she does is try and prevent it from happening. Her true form is unknown, even to me, the only other person who is similar to her. My true form isn't really a form at all, it's just a mere thought. I can visit anyone, any time, any place I wish. These are wonderful powers, but not worth it. All the greedy people in the world chasing after you, and a disastrous prophecy on our heads, we wouldn't want anything to do with it if we had a choice," Mai continued to explain, doing her best to get the message across.

"So, what're the details of this 'prophecy', anyways?" Ema asked.

"The prophecy's words are magical, by themselves. After I explain, we can sing them to you. First, the part of the prophecy that concerns our lifespans. At the end of a twenty-one year period, our bodies forcefully convert into our true forms, leaving a 'shell' of us behind. It looks as if we've died, but we haven't. We take over the shells of twin babies, who will be born to a woman with a magical talent, so we don't seem too unusual. We are doomed to never die, living a different life each time." Ema looked fine, while Mizuki was listening in horror.

"The second part of the prophecy came as a surprise to us. Our current parents had heard of the two twin babies, one with brown or blonde hair, the other with an unusual color, not one you'd find as a natural hair color. They had researched it when they heard they were having twins, and they found the prophecy. It mentioned a great danger that would happen if the one with bright hair ever gained a large circle of beings following her. Yuki had always been the one with unusual hair, and her personality just happened to draw people near, so she traveled a lot. Our parents took a big risk making her stay here," Mai explained.

"So, we should do our best to get rid of the others?" Mizuki asked.

"No, it's too late for that. Whatever is coming will come, even if we manage to get rid of the people. Besides, they can help us. With them, we might just save the world." Mai was clearly happy about that last part. The other two looked terrified, though.

"S-s-save the world!? That's not something a bunch of teenagers can do!" Ema and Mizuki were very unhappy at the thought.

"Haven't you ever read manga? Or watched anime? Well, what you see in those stories comes closer to the truth than you think. Now, we'll sing the prophecy and you can decide for yourself what you think." A light airy tune on a piccolo filled the room, then more instruments joined in. It was a beautiful sound, but there was an underlying sadness in it.

"_One day there were two beautiful maidens, born of thought and life. A new life came to them, and the people sang praise of the maidens. This life, though, would not last, they were wasting precious time, for even though one's life would go on, the other maiden's life would end. Left in a deep sleep for eternity, never again would she speak a word. All through the other's life, she'd visit her sister, sitting by her side. The dark would take them, ruling the world, unless she truly dies. Though impossible it may be, one will find a way, or risk the world's death. The many people who flock to the bright one's side should protect her, rest in peace."_

The song ended and the instruments slowly stopped playing one by one. Mai was on the floor, gasping for breath. Mizuki looked over at Yuki to find that she was asleep again. The prophecy was sad, and it carried great meaning. A large group of people had already found the two maidens, and they were already protecting them. How long would the peace last, until the "dark" would come after Yuki and Mai?

The four of them were there for the rest of the hour, shaking. Yuki woke up near the end of the hour, and seemed to be a little more exhausted than before. Finally, they got up to tell the prophecy to the rest of the group, dreading their reaction.


	5. The New Club

**Chapter Five**

**The New Club**

"We need a place to hang out," Ema said. She was right.

"Why? Why must we welcome all of these people? They only made her life worse, why should we let them be her friends?" Mizuki asked. She was also right. Sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by the "leaders" of each group, they were arguing about who was trustworthy and who was just in it for power.

"You know why. They _do_ care about her, even though they haven't even known her for very long. You saw how it was. At least everyone present _cares_ what happens to us. They're our friends now. We have to trust them," Ema argued back, trying to make Mizuki see reason. Yuki was fairly annoyed that they hadn't even bothered to ask _her_.

"Stop talking like I'm not even here! This is about me, remember? I make final decisions on who my friends are! You two will always be my best friends, but I _can_ have other friends, now that we're surrounded by people." Yuki was practically yelling at them, and noticing this, she calmed herself down. "I'm still weak, and can barely stand, but come on, guys! Don't count me out because of that."

They both sighed. "Alright, what do you want to do?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, guess I can go along with your choice. I trust ya," Ema said, finally agreeing with the pyromaniac. Yuki sat silent for a moment, contemplating the various options.

"Well, how about this," Yuki finally spoke, "we organize the members into squads, similar to what we already have, and then make a club. Each squad can form a different branch of this club, and we can all do different jobs. The main branch can be the first school disciplinary squad. Kakashi-sensei offered me the position of the leader, and I have a good feeling that he'll still want me and my friends. Those who don't have large groups, or the leaders of the squads, can be in the main branch. How's that sound?"

"Complicated... are we really gonna do this?" Ed said, speaking up. "If it's gonna involve us, can we join in with the conversation?"

"Sure, shorty," Ema said. She practically fell off her chair when Ed launched into one of his short rants. A quick glare from Yuki shut her up, though, and then they began helping the others plan.

"Alright, first we need a place to meet. Ed, if we buy supplies and land, can you make us a building? Sorry to ask this of you, but Ema's right, we _do_ need a place to meet up, and there's nowhere in the school that has enough space," Yuki pleaded, hoping that he'd agree.

"Sure, but how would you have the money?" Ed asked. He was curious.

"Oh, the three of us are artists. You can get a surprising amount of money if you're good at painting, drawing, or writing. Add that to my many other crafting skills, the income from us is around two thousand dollars a month. No problem getting things. I have plenty of money saved up." Yuki explained all of that quickly, and she looked almost sheepish. It was clear that she didn't really have much of a use for the money, except donations.

The others at the table, Ace, Natsu, Naruto, and Azu-chan, finally joined the long and complicated discussion. Most of them had been doodling, or writing down crazy ideas for fanfictions about their favorite mangas.

Ace had apparently been writing down Yuki's ideas, so he passed the paper around the group. Each person got a good look, and decided on what they would say. When every single person was ready, Ema and Mizuki wheeled in a large whiteboard.

Yuki stood up, with Ace's help, and limped over to the whiteboard. Uncorking the black marker, she drew a diagram of what she wanted, what she had planned out in her mind. It was actually simple, so even if they weren't paying much attention, the others could understand what was in her mind.

After about five minutes, the standing wore Yuki out, and her knees gave way. Ace was the nearest, so he lifted her up and set her back in her chair, and gently. Yuki thanked him and continued to talk, explaining detail after detail. Most of the group was lost by the end, only Mizuki, Ace, and Ed were still listening.

"Could you possibly sum it up?" Naruto asked. It was clear he wasn't that bright.

"Um, yeah. I didn't get a lot of the info. Can you just tell me what I need to do?" Natsu asked Yuki, and she nodded in agreement. It would be easier just to write down the tasks for everyone on the whiteboard. Planning was one of her strong points.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll finally go back to school. I might need an escort, because I'll still be so freaking weak, but please bear it. If you want to help, show up here before school tomorrow. Thanks, and I can explain the details about what we're doing during lunch break. Alright, you can go now. I'll make a list of things for everyone to do," Yuki explained. After the others went, Ema and Mizuki helped Yuki limp to her computer, and she began to type up many different ideas, and then combined them into one neat, tidy document and printed out seven copies, one for herself and each of the squad leaders.

The next morning was bright and beautiful. The sun filtering through the trees caused a dance of shadows on the ground, and the birds were singing their joyful tunes. The three friends sat there, enjoying every minute of their time spent lazing around, waiting for someone to show up.

Ema and Mizuki, being shorter than Yuki, would have found it troublesome and very awkward to help their friend to school. That was one of the disadvantages of heights. With a quick smile, Yuki stood up and wobbled over to the wall around the edge of the property.

"What didja see, Yuki?" Ema asked.

"Oh, Ace is here. Just thought I'd greet him," Yuki replied. The others stretched and pulled themselves to their feet, yawning, too. It was a warm, comfortable morning to be outside, a perfect day.

When the other two walked over to the wall, Ace and Yuki were deep in conversation about what the club would involve, and other similar things. Deciding not to interrupt, Mizuki pulled Ema over to the gate and they left ahead of the two.

"... and that is what we'll do. Ed is up to the challenge, so we can trust him to do well with that. Oh, uh, here's your sheet. I printed one for everyone," Yuki finished, handing Ace the sheet of paper. She checked her watch and noticed it was time to go. "We can't wait for long, it's almost time to go. I assume you're here to help me get to school?"

Ace smiled at her. "Yeah, I can do that. Does the fair lady wish to be quick about it, or shall I help her slowly?" he asked. Always the polite gentleman, until you got closer with him. Then his politeness tuned into jokes, and he always found a way to make you laugh.

"Why, I think this lady wishes to go quickly. Could you possibly accommodate her? She knows you must be very busy," Yuki said, giggling. It was really fun to play around like that, and she was happy and glad for her new friends.

"Why, yes, I can." Ace walked over to her and scooped her up. She hadn't honestly expected him to carry her, and blushed. "Whatever is the matter, my lady?" he said, smiling a mischievous smile. Yuki then knew that they were playing a game.

"Oh, nothing at all. Please, continue, good sir," Yuki replied, laughing.

When they arrived at the school, both were almost breathless. They had kept up the stream of polite comments all the way there, and were laughing so hard. Setting Yuki down gently, Ace made a comment on her weight.

"You know, you're surprisingly easy to carry. Like a feather, my lady."

"Oh, are we still playing this game? I shall knight you, kind gentleman. I dub thee Sir Ace of the Discipline Committee. Art thou happy, Sir Ace?" Yuki said.

"Oh, yes m'lady. Very content, I should say," Ace replied, doing a deep bow. That summoned more giggles from the already tired Yuki, and she collapsed in a heap. Ace had a momentary panicked look, but then realized it wasn't a big problem.

"I'm fine, Sir Ace," Yuki gasped in between laughs.

"No, m'lady, I think we must stop. You are too weak for more, let us continue on another day. I give you my word, we shall continue. Okay, m'lady?" Ace said. He really was worried about the girl.

Yuki, noticing his anxiousness, finally agreed. Helping her up, she leaned on his arm for support until they reached her classroom. It was almost time to start class, so Ace bid her a farewell and rushed back to his own class. Kakashi got up, and the bell rang.

Class was fairly boring, so when lunch rolled around, everyone was happy. Ed got up and went over to where the Ema and Mizuki were, followed by Luffy and Gajeel. They were all wondering where they would go first, to which classroom. Yuki pulled out her task lists, and went to class 1-B, where Mizuki, Natsu, Naruto, and Mai were.

After handing out those sheets, the group went to see the student counselor about forming the club. Luffy and Ace were surprised to see their grandfather, Garp, sitting in the office. He was just as surprised to see them.

"Ace? Luffy? Who are these people, friends of yours?" he asked them. Nodding in response, Ace explained why they were there, and then Yuki explained what their goal was. Garp listened to all of it, then agreed to make the club a reality.

"So, what do you want to name the club?" Garp asked them.

Yuki was stuck. She hadn't thought of a name, and completely forgot about it. It had been just "the club" to them. Then she remembered what the main function was.

"The School Disciplinary Squad." Yuki was dead serious. She and the leaders of the various branches would protect the school

"Okay, I guess I can do that. Come back tomorrow for details," Garp said, okaying the name. They all went back to their classes for the rest of the day, and the group was really content. What a nice name.


	6. Mizuki's View

**Chapter Six**

**Mizuki's View**

Mizuki had always followed her friends, doing whatever crazy ideas came to them, whether it was running around in shorts and a t-shirt in winter, or staring at people in an elevator. She had been friends with them for so long, it was hard to think Yuki might not be around her forever.

She hadn't really been surprised by the prophecy, except the part about Yuki being trapped in a deep sleep for centuries. It reminded her about the fairy tale "Sleeping Beauty" she had been told as a young child.

A princess who was cursed by a bad fairy to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die, but was counter-cursed by a good fairy to sleep for a hundred years, instead of dieing. It didn't really matter that the sleeping beauty now had a twin, and couldn't be awoken by true love's kiss.

"With her powers, Yuki could've done anything she had wanted to," Mizuki said to herself. She had always believed that, and wondered why all her friend did was study the different types of magic. She had loved seeing Yuki shapeshift into beautiful and strong animals.

Now, Mizuki knew the prophecy and knew that her friend wouldn't have much longer in the world if they couldn't do something about it. As always, she began to sing a little song to fit her situation. She had always sung when she felt stuck, trapped, or sad. It gave her something to do, to avoid feeling like she did.

"_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa Mada jinsei nagei deshou?" _One of her favorites, she began singing an opening to an anime she liked. "_Yorinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara..."_

Her best friend had a sad fate waiting for her, and she could do nothing. Just trying to make the club successful was the best she could do, that and preventing anyone from hurting her friends. For now.

Walking home from school, she reached the apartment she had rented. Climbing up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, Mizuki walked all the way up to the top floor's suite. Yuki was right. They didn't know what to do with the extra money, and spent it anywhere possible.

Once Mizuki unlocked the door, she walked in to collapse of the couch. A squeal told her that someone, or something, was already there. Standing up, she glanced behind her to find Ema the thing she had sat on.

"Hi, um... you're slow?" Ema said sheepishly. Mizuki just glared at her.

"Go away, I've got things to do," she said angrily.

"What kind of things?" Ema asked. Mizuki grabbed her laptop and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't have time for that. She didn't have time for anything right then. Both of her fan fictions were a week late, and she had to update them or risk losing viewers.

"Alright, I'll just... I'll just go chill out," came Ema's sad voice through the door. Mizuki felt bad, but she had to be strict or her friend would be in there asking her questions and preventing her work from being completed.

One of her fan fictions was about her favorite anime, and another was about the series where the characters were all cats. She had been working on them for a while, and loved seeing the reviews left for her. It made her so happy to know other appreciated her hard work.

Checking her emails first, she noticed an email address she didn't recognize. The email was mysterious. It mentioned how a flower, even a strong one, would wither away with time. She couldn't help feeling this was directed at Yuki's friends, not her in particular.

* * *

**I will be writing a few short chapters to show the view of various characters. Hope you like it!**


	7. Ema's View

**Chapter Seven**

**Ema's View**

After Mizuki locked the door to her room, Ema went back to the couch and turned on the flat screen TV that was in the living room. Channel surfing, she flipped through the many channels until something caught her eye.

A guy with weird contact lenses was standing on a stage and doing back flips. This struck her as weird, because it was a channel that norms got. Unless that dude had magic blood in him, he wouldn't be able to do something like that.

Pausing her channel surfing, Ema was intrigued. She had never seen a norm do that before, but it wouldn't be that unusual if he was of magical origin. Listening to the guide, a stream of comments norms would usually make preceded an unusual question.

"_So, you're obviously talented. Where do you practice this?" _

"_Oh, nowhere. I don't need to practice, just like I said I'm not wearing colored contact lenses. These abilities are natural for me," _he said. Looking directly at the camera and smiling, he said something else. "_Prophecies also interest me. I heard that someone born of nature will be put into a deep sleep soon."_

That freaked Ema out. She had decided to record it, so she rewatched it. That last sentence was aimed at her, she knew it. It scared her, and she didn't know what to do.

Running to Mizuki's room, she called out for her friend, panicking. "Mizuki! Mizuki, come quick! Seriously, this is really creepy," Ema yelled to her friend. "Whatever this is, it isn't good. Get your butt out here _now_!"

"Fine. I just got an email that seriously freaked me out, too. I'll show it to you, and you can show whatever it is to me," Mizuki replied. "It better be related to what the message says, though. If it isn't, you're gonna be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Alright, I'm okay with that," Ema said. Mizuki unlocked her door and left her room, following Ema back to the TV. Ema was nervous. Maybe Mizuki wouldn't accept this for what she thought it was...

Sitting down on the couch, the two of them got their things ready to show each other. Mizuki still had her laptop, and Ema turned on the TV. Finding the recording, she hit play. It went through all the unimportant crap, and then finally reached the part she disliked.

"_...Prophecies also interest me. I heard that someone born of nature will be put into a deep sleep soon."_ Ema was freaking out again. Those eyes, black surrounding the red irises, it was creepy. He was looking directly at her.

"Okay, you're right," Mizuki commented. "That is _so_ creepy. Just like my email. Here, look at it. I'm sure you will be creeped out, too."

Ema looked at the message that had been sent to Mizuki. She was so surprised that she didn't move a muscle. It reminded her of the thing the guy said so much, yet was so different... she just didn't want to think.

"Should we go... should we go back to Yuki's house? To be on the safe side?" Ema was brought out of the daze by Mizuki's words. Looking her friend in the eyes, she could tell that they were both fearful, but more so for their friend and leader. Ema nodded.

"Yeah. Pack your stuff, we're sleeping over," Ema replied. She grabbed her big backpack, which happened to have pajamas in it, and waited for Mizuki at the door. Once both of them were ready, the left, running down the stairs as fast as they could.

* * *

_**The character who was in the TV show is credited to Dracul666. If you wish to know more about the character, visit his profile.**_


	8. Mizuki's View II

**Chapter Eight**

**Mizuki's View II**

Mizuki wasn't sure about the sleepover, but it couldn't really be avoided. She had agreed with Ema, after all. There was no getting out of it, so no use trying.

"Hey, Ema, what are you doing with my fan fictions?" Mizuki had just noticed that Ema was playing around on her desk, leafing through the many papers that were resting there.

"Um, nothing?" Ema tried to sound innocent, but she didn't fool her friend. Mizuki crossed her arms, making a little pouty face. "Okay, fine. I was reading them, even though I have no context. You write really well!"

"Thanks, but _leave my fan fictions alone!_" Mizuki said furiously. "You know how I get when people bother my important work!"

"Sorry, Mizuki," Ema replied.

"Well, as long as you know," she said grudgingly. Mizuki really hated it when some person read her unfinished fan fictions. She felt like they were bad, not ready to show the world yet. It didn't make her any happier that she had recently gotten writer's block for everything but her newest story.

Her favorite books were about a group of cats who did everything based on a set of rules they called their code. It was one of the few fan fictions she had going, and she had decided that, since it was the second one she had created, it should be updated right after the first one, the "Flame Alchemist".

After hiding away her fan fictions, Mizuki promptly finished packing, ready to leave with all the necessities of a sleepover. Pajamas, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hairbrush, and a change of cloth topped her list of important things. Along with those, she had packed her wallet, with its credit and debit cards ready for use.

"I'm all set. What food should we take long?" Ema asked Mizuki.

"I don't know," she replied. Thinking about it for a while, Mizuki guessed that Yuki would be happy with her favorite type of food, fried noodles with breaded chicken.

"Does Yuki like sushi? I can't remember, it's been so long since we've been in Japan, my memories may be faulty," Ema asked her.

"Yeah. She also likes yakisoba with carrots, spinach, and chicken. We should go get some of those. They'd probably cheer her up." Mizuki was tired, but more than willing to go get some food. Who knows what else they would find, browsing the shelves of a convenience store.

* * *

Two hours later, Mizuki was stressing herself to carry two large, heavy plastic bags filled to the brim with things that would entertain Yuki. Ema was also doing the same, it seemed, but she only had to carry one large bag, being shorter and weaker than Mizuki.

"Why are we bringing so much stuff again?" Mizuki asked. She wondered how she ended up agreeing to carry it in the first place.

"To entertain Yuki, duh! That's the whole purpose of our visit!" Ema replied.

"I thought it was to protect her from whatever made us so uneasy," Mizuki whispered under her breath. Ema, who had apparently heard, had on a sheepish expression. "Anyway, who's this crap _really_ for, Ema?"

"Y-Y-Yuki!" Ema stuttered.

"Then why do you look so uncomfortable?" Mizuki hated it when her friends lied to themselves, so this was pissing her off. "Come on, out with it!"

"Well... I _guess_ I got it for myself." A pause. "But she _does_ like sushi!"

"So do you, it's your favorite food..." Mizuki said, trailing off. "Yuki likes yakisoba with a side of chicken most. Her favorite was when she visited the U.S. and ate at the Panda Express. She really likes that dish, most."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, that doesn't change the fact that she likes sushi."

"Well, yeah. Isn't that obvious?" Mizuki rolled her eyes. Sometimes, dealing with her friends could be a pain in the butt. She just wanted to get back to writing her fan fiction.


	9. Backstory

**Chapter Nine**

**Back Story Time!**

The two of them had reached Yuki's house with their heavy burdens weighing them down. Strangely enough, this scene wasn't that abnormal, except for one thing. It was usually Yuki and Mizuki carrying the large bags. Mizuki knew she and Yuki had enough sense not to get into fights, but Ema was fond of brawling. Even with her powers, she constantly had a broken bone _somewhere_ on her. It just caused problems for the others, which was why Ema was trying to contain her temper lately.

True, Ema was the true brawler in their little group, but Yuki constantly did things for shady people. They weren't your average gangsters, either. Anyone who belonged to the magic world would feel the temptation to exert superiority over the non-magic folk. All of the people she had done things for were in the magic mafias, and even their world had rules about those kinds of things.

Mizuki did her best to stop them when it got too bad, but it was challenging just to stay out of trouble herself. Whatever school they went to, they were viewed as delinquents and often skipped or just lazed about on the roof.

Yuki would often say that the teachers who gave them detention just didn't know how intelligent the three of them were, but that wouldn't change the fact that they had detention, so Mizuki paid it no mind.

All in all, that life was a pretty boring one. The only joy for her came from the cat she once had, her multiple fanfictions, reading, and anime. Japan was a wonderful place for creating such a wonderful type of art.

Not much caused her to feel sad, but her friends' depression was one of them. Ema had self-harmed for a while, even though she tried to stop it, and Yuki just felt down all the time. It was sort of a slump that happened on days she couldn't figure out what to do. Yuki claimed she was just bored like always, but that was never the case.

Depression, anxiety, Mizuki had felt these and more at points in her life, but not often, or extreme enough to warrant therapy. Her friends, on the other hand, could be a therapist's best friends and never be cured.

The only way to cheer the three of them up at once was to have a food party. That was the only time when they were so happy that they bounced around _everywhere_. A food party was where Mizuki, Ema, and Yuki would gather foods from around the world and taste each and every one of them. It was pretty much like a mini festival.

That's one reason why Yuki liked Japan so much. There was always a valid reason to celebrate there. Festivals, parties, sports events, you name it. So many hours spent at one place, just to play a few games and eat some unusual food. It was crazy, or so Mizuki thought. Just crazy.

Not one of them had ever been on a sports team before. Ema and Yuki were _very_ antisocial, and Mizuki just didn't make friends easily. Not to mention the fact that none of them were very physically active in that way.

Their school life was boring, the way Yuki occupied herself was troublesome, and the way Ema occupied herself was _really_ dangerous. An energetic pet could occupy their thoughts for a few months, but then they'd have to move again. Mizuki's past wasn't very unusual, but it wasn't normal, either.


	10. Slumber Party?

**Chapter Ten**

**Slumber Party?**

When Yuki answered the door, all she could see were legs and white plastic bags. Her friends' faces were hidden by the things they carried. Chuckling a little, she moved out of the doorway and called them inside.

"Hey, what are you two planning? My sister and I have homework to do!" she giggled at them. "I hope you're not planning to throw a party in this big empty house." Her words had hidden meaning, and their years spent with her told Ema and Mizuki exactly what their best friend meant by them.

"Oh, never," Mizuki said sarcastically. "I just thought that eight bags full of food meant a light snack for the bottomless holes that are my friends." Ema and Yuki always amazed her with how much food they could eat.

"Oh, no! We have too much," Ema added in mock dismay. "I'll go and get Shorty and the others. Seems we have to have a party. Do you have any spare rooms for the boys to stay in? We could have a slumber party!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "In this house? Of course." Her bank had over a million U.S. dollars in it, and the house her sister chose was too big for the two of them. It had three large bedrooms and a large dining room that was closed off by sliding screen doors. The facilities included two small bathrooms and one large one with a huge bathtub.

"First, can we get decorations? I need sparkles!" Ema added to her earlier question and bounced up and down a little. "Can you come, Yuki? Pleasepleaseohplease?"

She looked at her friend happily, and Yuki gave in. "Mizuki, would you mind going to gather all of them?" She checked the clock on the wall, it was past seven. "Tell 'em to come by at eight, I need time to prepare."

Mizuki nodded happily, and Ema walked with Yuki to the party supply store a few blocks away. After only a short time, the house was set up and ready.

* * *

Mizuki knocked on the door of the house. It looked ordinary from the outside, but there were signs of alchemy if you searched for them. She knew she had come to the right house, and was pleased that the address on the school directory was correct.

When the door opened, a small boy with darker blonde hair stared curiously at her. When he turned to get the other person in the house, probably Edward, Mizuki noticed that he had short hair, unlike Ed's.

"Brother, there's a girl here who has blonde hair! She looks like she's as old as you are, is she a classmate?" he called. When he reached the first open door, he turned to look in and was nearly knocked down.

"What? Why?" Ed asked suspiciously. Turning to see her, the surprise he felt shown on his face. "Mizuki, why are you here? Did something happen?"

"No, but we're having an overnight party at Yuki's house. It's plenty big enough for the boys to sleep in a different room, so we felt like inviting everyone," she explained. It was normal for her to explain most of their small groups ideas, since Yuki hated doing it and Ema never remembered enough about them.

"Oh. Should I go now, or what time?" he asked slowly.

Mizuki sighed. "Yuki said eight, but lots of them are probably going to be late. I'd say we can have about a fifteen minute buffer for arrivals. We're gonna invite everyone, so be ready to have a long night."

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you and the others later, then," Ed replied, still confused.

"Bye," Mizuki called, turning to leave. She had about five other places to go, and she wasn't sure about the ninja branch of their friends. Did she have to go to more houses, or one big dorm?

Yuki always gave her the most challenging things to accomplish. She had to get to each of the houses before eight pm, and it was rapidly approaching seven thirty. That left about half an hour to finish and get back.

She almost decided against it, but she needed to use her powers. If anyone saw it, the result would be disastrous and definitely get her in trouble at school. She needed the time-saving, though, and gave in after reaching the next person's house.

It was the mysterious Azu-chan and her group of friends. Mizuki had heard a little about Azu's background from the girl earlier, and remembered what she had told the pyromaniac at that time.

After her parents disowned her, Azu-chan had lived with her grandparents for a while and enjoyed it. It was a simple life, but then her friends came along and she became the public leader, while Hana was the one who really led them.

They decided to move in together after Azu's grandparents got stricter about her living habits. The others enjoyed the time spent together, and it had worked out well with their small group.

After thinking on that, Mizuki wandered up to the front door and rang the doorbell that they had. Within a split second, the door was flung open and three girls she had met the day before stared intently at her.

"Be at Yuki's house at eight to eight fifteen. Slumber party, there will be boys, but in a separate room. Don't worry, there will be food supplied." After giving them the message, she hurried away. The girls made her feel cautious and slightly paranoid.

* * *

Finally arriving at the place where Naruto stayed, she was pleased to find that it was indeed a large dorm for all the shinobi staying in town. The bottom two levels were meant for the teenagers that were in middle school or high school.

Asking the front desk to deliver the message she wrote down, Mizuki decided that she didn't need to personally deliver each and everyone's invitation. It saved a lot of time for her, and she left for Rin and Yukio's house.

They lived at a church in town, and she heard that the head priest, their adopted father, had recently died. They were left with the remaining family they spent most of their lives with, though, and they weren't lonely at all.

The two of them welcomed her warmly, but Yukio refused her invitation. He told them that he needed to study for an upcoming exam that he wanted to take, so Mizuki didn't try to convince him. There would be enough people, regardless.

There were only two places left after that. The pirates' house, and the Fairy Tail guild hall. She knew that most of the younger wizards lived in the guild hall, so she knew that she wouldn't have to look far for Natsu. And the others, of course.

Ace and Luffy were happy and ready to accept, but they had to keep it a secret from their grandfather, Garp. He was also the student counselor at their school, and Mizuki knew that he wouldn't accept boys and girls staying in the same house overnight, especially the group they had assembled so far.

So, Mizuki left with the guise of asking Ace about his fire, and comparing colors and abilities. It fooled Garp, because she was such a good actor, but Luffy almost burst out in laughter at one point.

Finally, Mizuki left and reached the last place. Fairy Tail was an inn on the outskirts of town and it was very large. She was pleased to find that everyone was in, and the few problems that she had anticipated weren't bothering anyone.

When she got back to Yuki and Mai's house, it looked interesting, and very sparkly. It was decorated in bottles full of glitter, posters of drawing Yuki had done, streamers, and the food was laid out on the kitchen table. It was awesome.


End file.
